


Sweater Weather

by ectoBisexual



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, But aren't ALL my fics mild dirty talk?, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rei is a dork, also nagisa's a bit of a slut but we already knew that, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two weeks, 190.5 hours in a car, and one big misunderstanding for Rei to realise that he's in love with Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> im gomen for typos but im too lazy to fix them hahaho

[I](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw)t takes two weeks, 190.5 hours in a car, and one big misunderstanding.

"Rrrreeeeiiii-chaaaan!"

Rei jolted awake, sitting upright so abruptly that he bumped his head on the back of one of the front seats; Mako, who was sitting in the seat, stifled a laugh.

"Nagisa," he complained quietly, rubbing at his forehead, but really, he had no major cause for complaint, seeing as how it was the nicest awakening he'd had all week.

They'd been on the road for the better part of two weeks, and while at the time, going on a cross-country road trip with his three best friends to attend one of the country's less important swimming tournaments seemed like a great idea, Rei had to admit that their company was slowly taking a toll on him. Especially Nagisa, with whom he had been practically joined at the hip with for something like 180 hours straight now, both sitting next to him in the backseat of the car (because despite there being plenty of room to leave the middle seat vacant, Nagisa, for all he's worth, is a very touchy-feely person) and rooming with him in the short three nights they've spent in hotels.

And don't get Rei wrong, he loved the adventure; he got all of his summer homework done within the first two days, in the back of the car with Nagisa pressed maybe a little too close to his side poking fun at how invested he was in his schoolwork, and since then everything had been seemingly smooth sailing, complete with a dumb singalong playlist Nagisa had made for the occasion and a number of moments with his friends he was sure he'd be re-telling to his grandkids fifty years from now.

The only problem, he thought, was this damn insistent inkling in the back of his mind that something was amiss.

Rei was good at solving problems. He always had been; that was his forté. While the others were (to a certain extent) more of the head-strong, go-with-your-gut-not-with-your-head variety, Rei's whole outlook on life tended to involve a lot of heavy mulling and detailed thinking until he could be sure he had surveyed his problem from absolutely every angle, and by then, of course, he'd already thought of at least three ways to solve it.

But now, for some reason, this situation was different, because he couldn't actually pinpoint the exact problem.

It was this pressing feeling somewhere low in his gut and high in his head, a feeling that alternated between tight and fluttery and ever the more persistent when he couldn't be sure if it was there at all. It usually happened in moments like these, when he had just woken up, and Haru was trying really hard not to smile at Mako as he told some long-winded story over the sound of one of Nagisa's upbeat pop songs, the blonde watching them speak with sparkling eyes and a crazy grin, fingers - subconsciously or otherwise- bunching at the sleeves of Rei's sweater. The feelings rolled through him like they'd never even stopped, tightening his throat and forcing a little smile onto his face as he watched his friends. He thinks he might have been able to narrow it down to just being ultimately happy and thankful to have such great, if not idiotic, friends, if not for the nagging pull at his stomach that suggested there was something else.

"Rei-chan, we were just talking about maybe stopping off at another hotel for the night. You look like you could use the sleep."

"Don't be stupid, I just woke up," Rei insisted, stifling a yawn with the palm of his hand. "Don't just stop for me. We're making great time."

Nagisa did not look convinced, lips pursed in a less than convinced manner. He poked at Rei's side. "You've got bags under your eyes, dummy. And besides, don't think it's all for you! Mako-chan and Haru-chan and I could all use a good night's rest, too."

"And some real food," Mako added, tilting his head back from his spot in the front seat.

"And some privacy," Nagisa added, under his breath, and it took Rei a very long five seconds of a clenching gut to figure out he was talking about Mako and Haru. 

Mako blushed considerably, but made no attempts at a retort, turning back around to stare at his companion out the corner of his eye, a move he probably thought the rest of them couldn't see. 

"So it's settled!" Nagisa exclaimed suddenly, clapping his hands together; the rest of them winced at the volume, apparently just as tired and susceptible to loud noises as Rei. "Haru-chan will drive until he finds a hotel, and we'll all have dinner and then go up to our rooms!"

"Won't we lose time?" Rei asked, sitting up a little straighter; his clothed thigh brushed Nagisa's bare one, and the sensation was warm enough to tingle. 

"We should be there tomorrow even if we stop to rest," Haru said without glancing back. "One night in a hotel won't kill us."

"Actually, some of us could probably use the alone time," Mako offered, and then, realising himself, flushed crimson and turned to look away again. Haru was trying not to smile again.

Nagisa nudged Rei, waggling his eyebrows. "Ooh, I think he means us, Rei-chan," he teased, and despite himself, and the friendly, well-meaning teasing going on, Rei had to swallow past a lump in his throat. Mako shot him a look through the rear-view mirror, noticing his reluctance to join in on the joke, and raised an eyebrow in question. Rei looked away and refused to meet his eye.

There was that damned feeling again, pressing hot and persistent against his gut and making his head swim; he could almost relate the feeling to that of being drunk, though the tipsiness he felt had nothing to do the alcohol (or lack thereof) in his system and more to do, somehow, with the sound of Nagisa laughing at something Mako had just said, the gentle roll of the car and the ever-present feeling of Nagisa's leg on his, bare from the bottom half of his thigh down thanks to the shorts he was wearing. He could almost call them high-waisted, so precisely cut that they almost looked like women's clothes; somehow not surprising. Nagisa laughed particularly hard, stifling his adorable giggle into Rei's shoulder suddenly, and whoa, when had he started openly thinking that Nagisa's laugh was adorable?

Rei swallowed again, furrowing his brow and directing his stare out the window, as if the answer might lie there somewhere. He felt like this had  _something_ to do with... he sighed. This one was really stumping him.

Mako was still shooting him concerned looks when the sky started to darken and they arrived at their hotel. Haru parked the car and said something about taking a quick dip in the ocean, much to the distaste of his three companions; Mako openly groaned, as if that would actually stop his boyfriend from shedding his clothes on his way to the shore. Nagisa shouted that he was coming, too, and quickly followed after him, throwing his clothes haphazardly behind him. With sighs that mirrored each other practically perfectly, Rei and Mako began the dutiful task of picking up after them.

"So," Mako began, albeit slightly awkwardly when he had collected the last of Haru's clothing. "You and Nagisa..."

Apparently, it was a sentence enough on its own.

"What about Nagisa and I?"

"Well, you know."

Rei raised his eyebrows, slid his glasses back up his nose. "I'm afraid I don't, you'll have to be more specfic than just 'you and Nagisa'."

Mako rolled his eyes, cheeks pinkening a little as they walked. "Well, I just mean..." he looked at him, trying to convey whatever message he was apparently trying to get across with his eyes. 

Rei stared back, unamused.

"You know..."

"Know...?"

"Well..." Mako chewed at his lip, directing his gaze to the sun disappearing over the horizon. "You like Nagisa, right?"

Rei reeled back, shock hitting him like a slap in the face. "Like... Nagisa... and I... I don't-" he spluttered desperately, feeling his cheeks burn bright red. Because how absurd of Mako, to suggest something like that! It wasn't even like... okay, so Nagisa was kind of adorable. He'd always been adorable, though, it's not like this was a new concept to the teenager; since Rei had met him, he'd thought that there was just something undeniably cute about the cut of his blonde hair and the way he carried his stature around, almost like he was constantly bouncing on thin air. And yeah, so they'd sort of had their moments, late at night in the car when they were sleepy and the atmosphere was nothing but peaceful, with Nagisa's fingers lying so close to Rei's that he'd have been rude  _not_ to have held his hand. And so what if he hung out with Nagisa more than the others, went over to his house every weekend even if it was just to watch bad movies and eat dinner with his family, so what if it hurt his chest to watch the blonde get all smiley and dimpley over something and know he'd caused such happiness...

Rei blinked at Mako. Mako stared back at Rei.

"Oh, my," said Rei.

"You mean you really didn't know?" Mako was trying very hard not to smile.

"Oh, my God. This is not a very beautiful situation at all. Oh dear.  _God._ "

"Hey, hey, if it's any consolation, uh," Mako half-heartedly reached out to pat his back, looking uncomfortable. "Nagisa likes you back."

"What?" Rei spluttered, wrenching his arm away from his friend. "Don't... don't just say things like that! No he doesn't, Nagisa isn't..." he trailed off, hand over his mouth as he stared, incredulous, down at the ocean. "And it's- it's not even as if  _I_ like  _him,_ so I don't know where you got that information to begin with," he said finally, taking a sharp breath afterwards. Yes. Of  _course_ he didn't like his best friend, that would be-

"Oh?" Mako raised a brow, leaning back against the wooden railings overlooking the beach the two others were currently swimming in. "You don't? My mistake. So I suppose you wouldn't mind if someone else were to pull the moves on him, then."

Rei tried his very best not to choke and splutter again, and stared levelly back at Mako, though his face was bright red. "What, are you gonna pull the moves on him? I'm sure Haru would find that amusing."

Mako smirked back, clearly unaffected. "Sure. Come on," he threw a glance back over his shoulder, where Haru and Nagisa- oh God oh God you do  _not_ like him stop making that  _face_ Rei- were emerging from the water, Nagisa trying to climb onto Haru's shoulders while the other shocked teen tried to fend him off. "I think this means we're going for dinner."

Rei tried to stifle his glower by the time Nagisa caught up with them.

...

"Mako-chan, this is the best takoyaki I've ever had! We need to come back here every year, okay?"

Mako laughed, picking at the remainder of his own dumplings with a happy expression. "Sure thing, Nagisa-kun. We should come back here every _week,_ you and I."

"Oh, Mako-chan, I'd love that."

Rei and Haru were both glaring daggers.

Nagisa continued to eat his meal, either unaware or unaffected by the rising tension at the table, making happy little noises with every bite. Rei got too distracted to continue glaring in Mako's direction, watching Nagisa eat with a sort of look of fascination in his face. He tried not to focus too hard on the way his lips moved, the way his tongue swiped out to catch some stray sauce and the way he hummed happily afterwards. He caught him staring eventually, and Rei looked away, face flushing.

"So Rei-chan, will you come swimming in the ocean with Haru-chan and I tomorrow morning? The water's really great. Tell him, Haru-chan."

"It's very versatile," Haru commented, licking the last remainder of sauce from his lips; the neatest eater of all of them. "Very easy for my limbs to glide through, unlike some ocean water when there's all that built up seaweed and waste residue built up. Although, most water is like that already. Inconstant."

Mako was trying to hide his grin by the time Haru had finished, and seeing the air of flirtiness between them again, Rei almost felt better about the whole situation with Nagisa.

And then it started again.

"You'll come too, won't you Mako-chan?"

"Oh, of course," Mako said, grinning something like coquettishly across at the smaller boy; Haru was practically bristling. "I wouldn't want to miss Nagisa-kun in one of his cute little beach outfits."

Nagisa giggled, throwing his wadded up napkin Mako's way. "Shut up, Mako-chan. Shorts are good for manliness! They're meant to make the hair on your legs grow faster!"

"You shave your legs, anyway," Haru practically snapped, tone clipped. "For swimming."

Nagisa sunk back into his seat a little, but otherwise looked unaffected at his tone. "Yeah, but..."

The tension completely back, Rei watched in disgust as Mako smirked over his glass, turning his attention back on Nagisa, who was finishing the last dumpling on his plate like he hadn't eaten in weeks. When he was finished, there was a smear of sauce on his chin, but before Rei could even think to point it out, Mako was leaning across the table. "Oh- hold on, Nagisa-kun, you have some sauce on your face."

Then he leant right in, swiped it with his thumb, and stuck the digit into his mouth.

Rei didn't think he'd ever lost it so quickly in his life.

Haru shot forward and yanked Mako's arm back, face dark and possessive, and Mako sat back in his seat, looking a little shocked if anything, but otherwise turned his attention on his boyfriend with a quizzical- slightly apologetic, maybe- grin.

It took Rei all of ten seconds to realise that the reason Nagisa had gone rigid and was staring at him with such shock was because he'd clamped his hand down on his thigh, fingers avid. Nagisa slowly tore his gaze up to Rei's, and lifted an eyebrow.

"So," Mako commented, turning away from Haru and back to the others; there was something undeniably smug about his expression. "Do you want to go up to our rooms? Who's staying with whom? I know, I'll stay with-"

"You can room with Haru, and I'll room with Nagisa," Rei interrupted childishly, but firmly enough for Mako to shut up and smile.

"That's actually exactly what I was going to suggest," Haru said. Rei couldn't help but notice how his hand was now on Mako's.

They walked up to their rooms together and then parted ways, Nagisa seeming to hug Mako goodbye unnecessarily long- and there was no denying it now, really. That was definitely jealousy bubbling up in Rei.

The door shut behind them, soft and yet somehow still overwhelmingly imminent. Rei hovered around the entrance for a second, stepping from foot to foot sort of awkwardly as the silence set in. Nagisa, usually so effervescent in nature, was kind of just staring at the floor, worrying his bottom lip. Rei felt his cheeks warm up at the implications.

"Well," he said, clapping suddenly, startling the blonde back into his usual wide-eyed-exciteable looks, "do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Ah-" Nagisa's eyes lit up, calming the uncomfortable stir in Rei's stomach. "Sure! But I get to choose, alright?"

Rei's smile fell. "What, no. Why do you get to choose?"

Nagisa scrunched up his nose cutely. Ngh. "Because all your favourite movies are dumb, and bes _iiii_ des," he drawled the 'i' sound in the word, and took a step towards Rei, making a show of smoothing the shoulders of his jacket. (And having to reach up, practically on his tip-toes, to do so. Again: Ngh.) "It's our last night alone before the competition," a smile,  _way_ too obvious for Rei to be able to interpret it as anything other than indubitably flirtateous, or maybe he was just reading too far into it, crap, "Mako and Haru aren't here to get in the way of us spending time together,"  _that one was way too obvious come on_ "and I want to make tonight special." And then he smiled, coy in the most obvious way, like he had known exactly what he was saying and exactly how Rei would take it. _  
_

Son of a bitch.

The awkwardness fell back into the room, though this time, it was only coming from Rei. He belatedly followed Nagisa into the rest of the hotel room, too out of it to even appreciate how beautiful the furtniture- antique, he'd note later, when he gained his senses back- was, but he'd barely been in the living room part for five seconds before Nagisa ordered him to go scope out the food situation in the kitchen.

After a quick search through both the cupboard and the mini-fridge, Rei came up with the conclusion that the closest thing they had to complimentary food was slices of bread (all individually packaged in the fridge, like they were in danger of contaminating one another) and a poor selection of tea and condaments. He decided on the tea at the last moment, if not only so that he could come back with something in his hands to minimize the potential of Nagisa making him pay for room service. (He was already paying for a goddamned movie.)

When he came back in, Nagisa was just getting off of the phone from ordering whatever movie he'd picked, tone too quiet for Rei to have figured out what it was. He set the two mugs on the little wooden coffee table in front of them, and collapsed unceremoniously, or what was considered unceremoniously for a guy whose soul purpose in life was practically poise and grace and beauty, a thing he lacked more often than not, and tried not to make it too obvious that he was avoiding looking at Nagisa.

Nagisa, blissfully ignorant, or maybe just indifferent, to the tension in the room coming from Rei made happy little noises when the movie began to play and he reached for his tea, resting it on his knees so that it could be held comfortably by two hands while he sipped at it.

Rei swallowed visibly.

The tension pouring from him into their quiet little atmosphere was quickly becoming prehensile, working a tingle up his spine and a redness in his cheeks every time he so much as glanced Nagisa's way, trying so hard not to be too self-aware; but there was really no bother trying to deny it now, he supposed, especially since he was running out of excuses for the tight feeling in his chest every time his friend so much as breathed his way: this was, without a doubt, a very large, and very obvious crush.

He just didn't know what to do about it.

Rei was tactical. He  _knew_ that. He knew it because, in every situation, without a doubt, once he had figured the mechanics of it, he could find a way out. He had done it in all of their previous competitions, using intuition and skill both to manipulate their way through to finals every time now that they had sheer ability out of the way, and he did it in every one of his classes in school. So what was so different now?

He supposed it had to have something to do with the way Nagisa blew on his tea to cool it down, and then sipped at it anyway, wincing at the burn every time until it was cool enough that he could drink it in ernest; Rei would call his actions childish if they weren't so endearing. Yes, it had to have something to do with the way that, when the tension finally started to leave him enough for him to drink his own tea and relax back into the couch and pay attention to the movie- some romantic comedy that Nagisa was way too invested in- Nagisa started moving closer, and closer, until he was so close that Rei could feel the heat from his body, the presence of his thigh, still clad in those tiny little denim shorts, next to his own. And it had to have something to do with the way that he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him.

Nagisa sighed, suddenly, startling him out of his daydreams; Rei braced himself, suddenly paranoid that maybe his best friend had been a mind-reader this whole time, until it became apparent that Nagisa was pouting very pointedly at the screen.

"What?" he asked, shifting; his leg brushed Nagisa's, and he watched in mild fascination as the muscles in the blonde's leg twitched ever so slightly. 

"Oh, it's nothing," Nagisa said, but despite his words sighed again and went on to explain why it was the very opposite of nothing. "It's just... ugh! It's not fair, you know? How movies make romance out to be? Real relationships look so awkward and weird, whereas love on screen is so...  _wow,_ you know?"

Rei didn't really know, but he nodded anyway, looking at the screen long enough to realise that they were a whole forty minutes into the film and he had no idea of the names of the two characters about to kiss. When they finally did, Nagisa sighed again.

"What?" Rei asked again.

Nagisa looked at him, nose crinkled. "I want to be kissed like that, is all."

Rei snorted; he couldn't help himself. "A kiss like that? It's so staged. Look, she's not even into it; he's not even  _trying._ The angle of their mouths is way too wrong. See, if, erm, the male character, were to tilt his head a further twelve degrees to the left, then he'd have been able to accomodate for the angle of trajectory when the woman came flying at him and their mouths wouldn't have-"

"Rei-chaaaaan," Nagisa complained, sticking his bottom lip out. "You're ruining the movie for me by being a nerd again."

Rei shut up, cheeks lighting faintly. "The kiss could be better, is all I'm saying," he mumbled quietly, but Nagisa snorted, setting his tea down on the table and moving closer to Rei, up on his knees so he could nudge him more comfortably; he muted the tv as he did so. "I'm sure Rei-chan knows  _all_ about kissing," he teased.

Rei nudged him back, trying to still his heart. "I happen to know quite a lot about kissing, thank you very much."

Nagisa put a hand to his forehead. "Ooh, I'm swooning."

"Hey, you're the one who was talking about- what was it? Wanting a love that was 'so wow'?"

Nagisa elbowed him, but his blush was prominant. "Shut up. Like you don't want something like that too."

And there it was again, the tension. Silence fell around them, thick and heavy, and Rei dropped his gaze, trying to find somewhere to look that wasn't Nagisa. Of course he wanted something like that, he thought, only he was just about certain that if Nagisa knew just  _who_ he wanted something like that with, he'd never speak to him again. He tried to think of a way to change the subject without it being too obvious, but gave up for the better option of just staying silent.

"Are we going to have sex?"

Rei jumped; actually jumped, nearly spilling his tea, and cursing when it splashed onto his lap, wiping it off with a flustered hand while he stammered over his words and tried to put it down on the coffee table at the same time. "Wh- ah, what do you, uh, m-mean, Nagisa-kun-"

Nagisa giggled, cute and genuine and into his hand, and it was only then that Rei realised he was making fun of him. Nagisa poked his cheek playfully. "You've been tense all night, like we're on a date or something. It's cute. I was just wondering if the reason you've been so weird is because you've finally decided to make  _looove_ to me."

Rei shoved him; Nagisa shoved back. They were both grinning like idiots, trying to pretend that they both weren't aware that Rei's heart was pounding and his cheeks were red and he was way too stiff to actually be indifferent to this situation. "You're mean, Nagisa."

"Nuh-uh," Nagisa defended, puffing air out into his cheeks for a moment. "You're just weird. Weirdo."

" _I'm_ the weirdo, right."

"You were the one who suggested we stop off at the Meguro Parasite Museum for 'educational purposes' while we were driving through Tokyo."

"You were the one who wouldn't let us stop off at said museum for the apparently, and I quote, 'far more dire sake of getting matcha ice cream' instead."

" _You_ were the one who put his hand on my thigh at dinner because he got a little jealous!"

Silence fell around them, and Rei looked away, far too attentive to the fact that his cheeks had gone bright red. Nagisa suddenly realised himself, and looked down, too, but only for a moment before he started to twiddle his fingers awkwardly. "You were jealous, right?" he asked finally, quiet. Rei looked up, but didn't answer him, so Nagisa went on, cheeks turning a little pink as he spoke. "Of Mako-chan and I. I think he was just doing it to make Haru-chan jealous, but... it worked on you too, right? You were jealous?"

Rei just blinked back, too shocked to speak; how could he answer that?

Nagisa played with the sleeves of his sweater, alternating between keeping his ground and looking at Rei and just staring down to take away some of the embarrassment. It was a while before he spoke again, and his voice was a little softer. "Do you like me, Rei-chan?"

Rei stared for a moment, arm on the back of the couch, leg crossed over the other. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. "Yes."

Nagisa looked up, magenta eyes wide and open and honest for a moment, before he suddenly seemed to think of something, and they dropped back to their normal size. He played with his sleeves again. "No- well, yeah, I know you  _like_ me, because we're friends- and I like you too! I just, um..." his cheeks were getting darker and darker by the minute. "Do you  _like_ like me?" _  
_

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Like-like?"

"Love me?"

Oh. Rei took another deep breath, trying not to let it show on his face how much he was freaking out. "Yes."

Nagisa's eyes widened again this time, and stayed that way. Rei spoke quickly. "Nagisa, I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, because it's perfectly reasonable for you to be freaked out after having found out that-"

"No!" Nagisa interrupted, too loud; his hand caught on the sleeve of Rei's sweater, and he slowly withdrew it, swallowing visibly around a smile he was obviously fighting. "I mean, I don't- of course I still want to be your friend." Silence again, as he struggled not to smile but did so anyway. His voice was almost a whisper when he met Rei's eyes again, but his smile could be heard in his tone. "Rei-chan, do you think we could try kissing?"

Rei was completely taken aback, and had to fight not to reel back at Nagisa's question. It showed on his face, though, and he swallowed nervously, uncrossing his legs. Did this mean that Nagisa liked him back? Or that he was just curious? Or that he was going to lean in to kiss him, only to pull back and _laugh_ at Rei- Stop. Deep breath. He looked at Nagisa uncertainly. "I think... that we could definitely try kissing."

Nagisa smiled triumphantly, attempting to look less eager than he felt as he got closer to Rei, and Rei turned to face him; he awkwardly placed his hands on his shoulders, made a frustrated little noise in the back of his throat when Rei's own hands hesitated around Nagisa's. Nagisa ended up with one hand on Rei's neck and the other resting in his lap, leaning over so that he didn't have to straddle the taller man's thighs, Rei's hands both on his back. Tentatively, faces red but far too sober, they started to lean in.

The first touch of their lips was a light brush, barely there. Rei made no further moves to deepen the kiss, just letting their mouths touch for a moment, gaging Nagisa's reaction. Nagisa didn't move, either, and after a moment, he moved back from the feather-light affections. Rei braced himself to apologize, but didn't get the chance, as Nagisa moved back in, and kissed him properly.

It was weird, at first. Despite all his big talk, it was Rei's fault when the angle was completely wrong, and his own lips were too firm against Nagisa's, clearly the more relaxed of the two. He quickly collected his bearings, though, when the blonde grunted in frustration and nipped gently at Rei's bottom lip, and the latter unintentionally let out a gasp, giving Nagisa full access to his mouth. His eyes slipped shut, and he turned his head the right way, sinking into the kiss and letting his hand absent-mindedly slide up to rest at the back of Nagisa's neck, fingers playing gently at the tiny strands of hair there.

The next time they pulled back, it was solely for air, puffing little gasps of breath against one another's mouths before they moved back in again. Nagisa moved over to prop one leg on either side of Rei's lap, effectively straddling him; he moved both hands to cup the other's cheeks, his own flushed. Rei tried to think back to all of the movies he'd seen and the articles he'd studied on kissing, but found it was a lot harder to remain a critical thinker when his head was swimming and his skin was practically vibrating with warmth. He quickly found that it was better to go on instinct than to blatantly try to remember what that one website had said about what he was supposed to do with his tongue, biting at Nagisa's lip and sucking his tongue into his own mouth as if it was second instinct, after a while. 

They pulled away to catch their breaths again, but this time, Nagisa rested his head against Rei's, hands moving down to rest on the taller's shoulders. He was smiling.

Before Rei could say anything, Nagisa pressed a small, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I ' _like_ -like' you too, Rei-chan." 

Rei didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to shut him up with another kiss, but when he opened his eyes again, Nagisa was smiling right at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink, undoubtedly happy. It was a whole five seconds before he kissed him again, harsh and loving and with his eyes screwed shut. Nagisa made a small noise, tightening his hands on the fabric of Rei's shirt when he deepened their kiss and fastened the pace; nothing was moving fast enough, yet everything was going in a blur, hands shaking as they carressed Nagisa's back through his clothes, head swimming with words he couldn't say, chest swelling. He could see stars both when his eyes were closed and when they were open, and Nagisa tasted of tea and sweets, far too lovely for his own good. He could feel the soft blonde tufts of his hair when he fingers traveled too high up his neck, and he thread his fingers through them gently, over and over, not knowing how to properly convey what he was feeling into gestures, so he just kissed him harder, hotter. The bare skin of Nagisa's legs was warm, even through the fabric of Rei's own pants, and when he shifted and the muscles tensed, Rei saw more stars. Every tiny noise, every intake of breath, every tentative squeeze of his fingers against Rei's shoulders or back: He didn't know how it had taken him this long to realise that he was head over heels in love with the boy.

Forgetting himself, Rei let instinct take over, and bucked his hips up the next time Nagisa shifted. Before he had the chance to apologize, Nagisa, apparently more attuned to his baser insticts too, rolled his hips back and rutted into Rei.

They both pulled away from the kiss, panted breaths mingling in the close proximity between them, Nagisa's face half-hidden in Rei's neck. He nuzzled it, after a moment, pressing slightly erratic kisses along the underside of his jaw and the juncture between his neck and shoulder; Rei bit back a moan when the blonde sucked a bit of the skin between his teeth, lighting on fire nerves Rei hadn't even been aware were so sensitive before now.

He lifted his hips again to meet Nagisa's, trying to allign their crotches; Nagisa shifted to accomodate, and they quickly found a rhythm, rolling their hips in slightly awkward, jerky movements to try and gain friction. They stopped again after a moment, and Nagisa breathed heavily into Rei's ear, fingers tight on his shoulders.

"Are we going to have sex?" he asked again, only this time his voice was quieter, more sober.

Rei hesitated a moment. "Do you want to?" he asked finally, and Nagisa pulled away to look at him.

Biting his lip, he nodded after a second, and Rei lifted his head to kiss him very gently.

Then, as if snapping out of an act, Nagisa pulled away with a grin.

"I told Mako-chan I could get you into bed."

"Wh-  _ah!_ "

Nagisa slid from his lap with a slightly alarming velocity, falling to his knees on the floor. He was back to his usual self, it seemed, bubbly and hyperactive, but there was a slight smoke to his eyes that would have been scary if it hadn't have been so sexy that Rei couldn't really find it in himself to stop the blonde from splaying both hands wide open on his thighs and grinning up at him.

"I can't believe this, Rei-chan," he gushed, running his hands up over the other's thighs; Rei watched him, wide eyes and pulled brows, unable to respond. Nagisa was too excited for this to not have been planned in some sense. "I've liked you for  _so long!_ And Mako-chan and Haru-chan were always saying how it was obvious you liked me back, but I wasn't sure- oh, it was so embarrassing for me! Is this okay?" Rei spluttered around any response he might have been able to fathom as Nagisa tugged down his zipper and reached into his pants suddenly, pulling out his cock despite not having an answer to the question. Still, in what was probably the most gentlemanly manner possible for the small boy, he held it in one hand and rested his cheek against it, looking up at Rei with a question in his wide eyes- and how was he supposed to say no to that, anyway?

Slowly, he nodded. Nagisa grinned. His cock twitched.

Eyeing it ferently, Nagisa turned his attention on the very rapidly hardening member in his hand, laving kisses up and down its length until he could hear the impatient hitch in Rei's breath. His fingers were twitching against the couch in an effort not to grab onto Nagisa's hair and push him further.

Clearly taking his time just to be a tease, Nagisa smiled against Rei's length. He took his tongue and ran it down the shaft leisurely, sucked the head into his mouth, hummed happily when Rei choked back a surprised moan. Then, maintaining perfect eye contact, he started to suck in ernest.

Rei threw back his head, absently threading his fingers through Nagisa's hair; Nagisa made a crude little noise as he pulled off, and then sunk back down again, only this time, he swallowed him almost right to the hilt. When it became apparent that he wasn't able to take the whole thing, he made a frustrated little noise, working what he couldn't in his hand. Rei was seeing stars again.

"Nagisa-" he tried to say, but he cut off with another surprised moan when the blonde attempted to swallow around him. He hummed happily when he became aware of the effect it had had on Rei, but the noise only caused more of a vibration and Rei moaned louder, tugging at the hair in his hand. "Nagisa," he tried again. "Oh, God-  _ah._ N-Nagisa, you need to stop, or I'll-"

"It's okay," Nagisa said, pulling away and smiling up at Rei. He worked him as he spoke, smile too innocent for what he was doing. "I want you to. Please, Rei-chan. In my mouth."

He tightened his lips around the head again, sucking hard before his head dipped back down. Rei thread his fingers in his hair and in one, two, three sucks, he was gone.

He came with a surprised shout that might have been Nagisa's name, hips snapping up; it might have choked the blonde, had his hands not have already been on Rei's hips like he'd known exactly what was going to happen. He pulled away after a moment, meeting Rei's gaze and swallowing ostentatiously, smiling at the blush that ensued on Rei's face and licking his lips happily. He crawled back into the other's lap after a moment, meeting his lips in a lazy kiss before he nuzzled into his neck.

"You're so sexy, Rei-chan," he sighed happily, kissing at his neck. "Like something out of porn."

"How can you say that so easily?" Rei stammered, cheeks catching fire. Nagisa pulled back to grin, proud of himself, but before he could open his mouth to come back with some smartass retort, Rei's hand skimmed his crotch and he cut off with a surprised gasp, hips twitching. Rei smiled gently.

"You'll at least let me return the favour, won't you?" he asked gently, popping the button on Nagisa's shorts. The blonde gasped again when the denim started to roll down his hips, jumping slightly before he moved to help get them off, looking flustered, like he had compeltely forgotten about himself. Rei smirked at the thought of Nagisa being too involved in getting him off to even think about his own situation, finding that he was already delightfully hard when he got him out of his pants, already dripping. He rubbed his thumb over the head, delighting in the next gasp that met him, and used the bead of precum to slick his head. Nagisa warbled gently, head finding its way back to Rei's neck so that he could hide there. His thighs were trembling around Rei's lap already; Rei's dick gave a feeble twitch at the sight laid out before him.

He worked him slowly, nuzzling his own head down to kiss at Nagisa's neck, gladly drinking in all of the little squeaks and mewls and moans he was met with; it wasn't long at all before Nagisa was jerking his hips into every touch, muffling too-loud moans into Rei's skin, shaking and twitching. 

It was beyond sexy that he was losing himself this quickly.

"Ah! Rei-chan, can you-" Nagisa pulled back from his neck, breathless, red in the cheeks and lips all swollen. "C-can you-  _ah._ Can you p-put, um." Rei felt his lips lift into a smile, hand still working; his Nagisa, who was normally so confident and well-spoken, falling apart in his hands like this, and all only because of a little touching.

"Put what, Nagisa-kun?" he mumbled into the skin of his neck just above his collar bone, a place he was quickly finding to be one of Nagisa's most sensitive; he cried out, again, when Rei bit down gently. "You have to tell me, or I can't make you feel good."

"F-feels good- oh- already," Nagisa defended, bucking his hips again. "But it'd feel even better i-if, nn."

"Nagisa-"

"If you put your finger in me."

Rei stopped. Nagisa looked up at him, still huffing, red in the face and absolutely mortified. " _No,_ " he whined, bucking his hips again and burying his face back in Rei's neck. "Don't  _stop,_ Rei-chan,  _please-_ "

"You want me to... um... put my finger in you?" Rei asked, hand still against Nagisa. The blonde hesitated a moment, and then nodded.

Rei took a deep breath. He'd read enough articles online to kind of get the gist of what Nagisa was asking of him. 

"Do you have any lube?"

He felt Nagisa smile against his neck, and then nod, hair tickling the underside of Rei's chin. "In my bag. Hold on, I'll go get it." He was getting up before Rei could even ask why the Hell he'd thought to bring lube with him in the first place, and back before he could come up with any theories himself; Nagisa waved the little bottle at him, grinning, and slid back into place on his lap, hands sliding into place on his shoulders again as he lifted his hips to stick his ass out a little.

"Uh..." Rei opened the bottle, squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers and spreading the stuff with a kind of idle fascination, going by what he'd seen online. "So you want me to just, um."

"Um. Yeah."

"Okay, I'll-" he brought his fingers back, shaking, and almost slipped inside of Nagisa too fast, movements jittery. Nagisa hissed.

"Cold," he said.

"Sorry," Rei mumbled, pulling his hand back to squeeze more of the liquid onto; he breathed on it, this time, in an attempt to warm his fingers up, and then tentatively brought them back around to Nagisa's hole.

The first finger slipped inside easier than he'd thought it would, and he was down to the first knuckle rather quickly.

"Ah..." Nagisa shifted around him to get more comfortable, burying his head in the nape of his neck. "More, please."

Blushing again, Rei started to push in further, stopping when he was down to the next knuckle; inside Nagisa was hotter than he'd thought, surprisingly smoothe. The blonde was shaking in his lap, but the tiny keening noises he was making had to indicate that it was a good kind of shaking.

The next finger was met with some resistance, and when he finally got it in, he attempted to scissor them, stretching Nagisa. Nagisa cried out gently, the sound muffled against the skin of Rei's neck, and Rei stopped. "Okay?" he asked, soothing.

"Mm," Nagisa answered, but his thighs were wobbling still. "Mm, definitely. Hurts a little. Feels  _really_ good though, Rei-chan."

Taking that as a positive sign, Rei started to thrust his fingers gently, feeling for a rhythm; and then he started searching, knowing it was here somewhere, had to be around here somewhere-

" _Ah!_ "

Rei smiled. Bingo.

He brushed against the spot again, teasing, and Nagisa's whole body jerked, cock twitching so hard with the movement that it left a bead of pre on Rei's stomach. Rei pressed down on it and Nagisa arched his back and moaned.

"R-Rei-chan," he babbled, cutting off with another long, slightly painful-sounding moan when Rei did it again, and again. "R- _Rei-chan, ah!_ Oh- please, please, more, Rei-chan, more, feels so good, f-feels, ah-"

Rei reached for his cock again and started to jerk him in time with the movements of his fingers, ignoring the dull ache in his wrist after a while for the sake of all those noises Nagisa was making; before long he was practically sobbing on every moan, hips grinding mindlessly against Rei's stomach, back arched in an almost unnatural way against him as he tried to ride out the feelings and rock back onto the fingers.

The only warning Rei had before he came was a shouted, "Rei-chan!" and then Nagisa was clenching around him, body going rigid as he released in Rei's hand and onto his stomach. Rei was so startled that he didn't even realise Nagisa had bit down particularly hard on his neck.

He pulled back, after a moment, movements lethargic, and blinked at the scene before him. After what looked like a moment of deliberation, he sunk down and dragged his tongue across Rei's neck.

Rei let out a surprised moan, clutching at Nagisa's head as he licked up his own genetic material. When he was done, he crawled back up to Rei's lap, settling around him comfortably and nuzzling into his neck again.

"Pervert," Rei chided, blood refusing to drain from his cheeks.

Nagisa smiled against him. "Nerd."

They were quiet, then, for a while, the only sounds being their breaths as they came back down from their respective highs and into the real world again. It took a while for Rei's head to stop spinning, and when it did, it was because Nagisa was mumbling something about wanting to lay down. He reached for his sweater, slipping it over his head and urging Nagisa to move off of him so that he could put his boxers back on, too. Nagisa followed him to the bedroom when he made his way there, apparently comfortable with just remaining naked, and they crawled under the covers of one of the beds together, still not talking.

It was a while, in fact, before either of them spoke, and it didn't happen until Nagisa was wrapped around Rei in the comfort of the blankets, hands clutched at the sleeve of his sweater and head rested comfortably on his chest.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa mumbled, sleepy, from the darkness.

"Mm?"

"Are we dating now?"

Rei considered the question, exhausted, and finally pressed a kiss to the top of Nagisa's head. He smelled like strawberries. "Mm, sure. Do you want to be?"

"Yeah," Nagisa answered in a whisper, nuzzling back into his chest. Rei could practically feel him falling asleep, warm and lithe and perfect, and when he spoke, it was like coming home. "I'd like that very much." 

**Author's Note:**

> Use the sleeves of my sweater  
> Let's have an adventure  
> Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
> Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
> You in those little high waisted shorts


End file.
